


Liebling, wir wurden geschrumpft

by celedan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, Meine Version von "Liebling ich habe die Kinder geschrumpft" oder so ähnlich, Schrumpfzauber
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celedan/pseuds/celedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auf dem Weg zum gemeinsamen Training entdecken Vegeta und Piccolo eine versteckte Höhle, in der sich ein mysteriöses Artefakt (Jäger des Verlorenen Schatzes lässt grüßen) befindet, das die beiden plötzlich auf Miniaturgröße schrumpft. Nicht nur, dass sie sich jetzt durch die Wildnis schlagen müssen, um Hilfe zu finden, sie merken plötzlich auch auf recht drastische Weise, dass sie sich zueinander hingezogen fühlen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liebling, wir wurden geschrumpft

Er fand Piccolo genau an dem Ort, zu dem Dende ihn geschickt hatte: An einem kleinen rauschenden Wasserfall am Rande eines dichten Waldes. Er erinnerte sich dunkel, dass der Namekianer ihm tatsächlich einmal etwas von seinem Lieblingsplatz an einem Wasserfall erzählt hatte und dass dieser nicht weit von Son-Gokus Haus entfernt lag. Bis jetzt war er jedoch nie dort gewesen. Wenn er sich mit Piccolo zu einem Trainingsmatch traf, dann immer in Gottes Palast, von wo aus sie sich dann zu einem geeigneten Kampfplatz aufmachten. Anfangs hatte Vegeta noch gezögert, mit dem wesentlich schwächeren Namekianer zu trainieren, doch nachdem Bulma ihn vor drei Jahren dann plötzlich für Yamchu verlassen hatte (er hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass es nach Buu zwischen ihm und Bulma gut lief, vor allem, als Bra schließlich geboren worden war, aber offenbar hatten er und Bulma doch mehr Probleme, als bisher angenommen), war er es auf einmal leid, immer nur alleine zu trainieren. Kakarotts ewig fröhliches Gemüt konnte er allerdings nicht auf Dauer ertragen und schon gar nicht während der damaligen Situation, weshalb er sich geweigert hatte, mit dem Einzigen zu kämpfen, der ihm wirklich gewachsen war (es war immerhin ein herber Schlag für den sonst so stoischen, gefühlsresistenten Prinzen gewesen, dass seine langjährige Gefährtin ihn für ihren ersten Freund verlassen hatte, aber mittlerweile, nach einigen ziemlich harten Monaten des Nachgrübelns und sogar der Selbstzweifel, sah Vegeta nun doch ein, dass der wesentlich ruhigere Krieger, bei dem sie nicht mehr in der ständigen Angst leben musste, dass er nicht mehr lebend heim kehrte, zuträglicher für sie war).  
Da sie sich in relativer Freundschaft getrennt hatten und übereingekommen waren, dass es besser für Trunks und Bra war, ihren Vater um sich zu haben, war Vegeta weiterhin in der Capsule Corporation zuhause. Das Gebäude war immerhin groß genug, um sich notfalls aus dem Weg gehen zu können. Außerdem verbrachte er die meiste Zeit ja sowieso im Gravitationsraum.  
Wäre er ein Außenstehender, würde er diese Situation nur mit ungläubigem Kopfschütteln betrachten, so wie es nicht wenige ihrer Freunde auch getan hatten. Er fragte sich ja schließlich selbst oft genug, warum zur Hölle er sich eine große glückliche Patchworkfamilie antat. Ausgerechnet er.  
Als er sich dem rauschenden Wasserfall stetig näherte, entdeckte er Piccolo, der im Schneidersitz über der Wasseroberfläche schwebte und meditierte. Schmunzelnd musste er wieder an ihre allerersten Trainingskämpfe zurückdenken. Piccolo war nach den Saiyajins und den Cyborgs zwar der stärkste Kämpfer in diesem Teil der Galaxie, aber Vegeta hatte damals dennoch Vorbehalte gehabt. Er konnte keinen Kampfpartner gebrauchen, für den er seine eigene Kraft stetig zügeln musste, vor allem, wo seine Gefühle zu dieser Zeit doch sowieso schon aufgewühlt genug gewesen waren, sodass er gar nicht den Nerv gehabt hätte, sich zurückzuhalten. Riskiert hatte er es aus lauter Frustration dann aber doch und zumindest darauf gebaut, dass der Namekianer, wenn er ihm körperlich schon nicht gewachsen war, ihn nicht mit aufdringlichen Fragen nerven würde. Überraschenderweise hatten ihm die gemeinsamen Kämpfe auf Anhieb Spaß gemacht. Oft hatte er sogar gar nicht die Chance bekommen, mit voller Kraft zu kämpfen, da der verschlagene Namekianer ihn mit magischem Tricks überrumpeln und erfolgreich in Schach halten konnte. Jedes Mal, wenn er dachte, Piccolo habe seine Möglichkeiten ausgeschöpft, überraschte dieser ihn wieder mit einer neuen Fähigkeit. Als er sich das erste Mal zwei Piccolos gegenüber gefunden hatte, war er aus dem Staunen nicht mehr herausgekommen und hatte als Konsequenz einige brenzlige Schläge einstecken müssen. Sie wussten natürlich beide, wie jeder Kampf enden würde, wer von beiden der Stärkere war, aber das Aufregende an diesen Kämpfen war der Überraschungseffekt der verschiedenen Angriffe: Wem ein verschlagener Überraschungsangriff gelingen würde, mit dem man noch vor Ende des Kampfes punkten konnte, anstatt einfach nur stupide aufeinander einzudreschen bis einer umfiel. Diese neuen Herausforderungen ließen den alten Kampfgeist wieder in Vegeta aufflammen und brachten ihm zudem etwas ein, von dem er lange nicht gewusst hatte, dass er es überhaupt brauchte: Einen Freund. Jemanden, mit dem er sich ohne viele Worte verstand und der nicht ständig das Bedürfnis verspürte, über seine Gefühle reden zu müssen – oder Vegeta nach seinen auszuquetschen.  
„Wird auch Zeit“, rief der Namekianer ihm entgegen und öffnete ein Auge, um seinen Freund anzublinzeln. Vegeta machte neben ihm Halt und tauchte gleichzeitig wieder aus seinen Gedanken auf, um seine Aufmerksamkeit dem jüngeren Mann widmen zu können.  
„Du warst nicht im Palast“, verteidigte er sich maulend. „Dende musste mir erst sagen, wo du bist.“  
Piccolo gedachte nicht, dies mit mehr als einer hochgezogenen Augenwulst als Antwort zu würdigen. „Sollen wir dann los?“, fragte er stattdessen, woraufhin der Prinz nickte.  
Gemeinsam machten sie sich schweigend auf, einen guten Kampfplatz zu finden. Nach ein paar Minuten Flug entdeckten die zwei Krieger eine karge Felslandschaft und landeten einvernehmlich.  
Der Kampf dauerte gut zwei Stunden, während sie wie zwei Wirbelwinde über das Gelände jagten und bei einer kurzen Pause, wie schon so oft, selbst nicht mehr wussten, wo sie sich, getrieben durch ihren Kampfeseifer gerade befanden. Üppige grüne Wälder umgaben sie mittlerweile, doch wo genau sich dieser Wald befand, dass wussten sie beim besten Willen nicht. Sie sahen sich an und zuckten gleichgültig mit den Schultern. Gerade wollten sie den Kampf fortsetzen, als eine dunkle Energie plötzlich in ihrer Nähe aufflammte. Alarmiert wechselten die beiden Krieger einen Blick, ehe sie sich eilig zu der dunklen Energiequelle aufmachten. Nur ein paar Kilometer entfernt entdeckten sie eine im Unterholz gut versteckte Höhle, vor der frisches Geröll lag, so als habe sich jemand Zutritt zu dem bislang verborgenen Ort verschafft. Aus dem Höhleninneren hörten sie Stimmen. Vorsichtig pirschten sie sich an den vermeintlichen Feind heran und waren erstaunt, als sie zwei kleine Jungs entdeckten, die sich mit einer Taschenlampe bewaffnet einen Weg durch die Höhle bahnten. Verärgert trat Vegeta hinter dem schützenden Felsen hervor.  
„Hey, ihr da!“  
Entsetzt fuhren die beiden Jungen herum und starrten die beiden fremden Männer an, von denen einer so eine merkwürdige grüne Hautfarbe hatte, so, als sei ihm schlecht geworden. „Was habt ihr hier zu suchen?!“, fragte der kleinere der beiden Männer schroff. Einer der Jungs trat mit einem trotzigen Gesichtsausdruck vor. „Wir haben die Höhle hier gefunden und wollten uns nur mal umsehen!“  
Der Kleine hielt sich wohl für ganz mutig, doch das beeindruckte Vegeta selbstverständlich kein Stück. Im Gegenteil. Dieser kleine Rotzlöffel erinnerte ihn an Trunks, als er in diesem Alter gewesen war – und damit verband er keineswegs nur positive Erinnerungen. „Hier ist es gefährlich. Also seht zu, dass ihr wegkommt, sonst mach ich euch Beine, klar!“ Bedrohlich baute er sich vor den Kindern auf, um noch ein wenig nachzuhelfen. Die mutige Fassade des größeren Jungen bröckelte mit einem Mal und er schien sich auf einmal nicht mehr so sicher, ob er sich diesem furchteinflößenden Mann, der peinlicherweise aber noch nicht mal viel größer war als er selbst, stellen sollte. Er vergaß das nachmittagliche Abenteuer endgültig, als der andere, hünenhafte Mann vortrat und seine messerscharfen Raubtierfänge entblößte und ihn anknurrte. Panisch packte er die Hand seines Freundes und in wenigen Augenblicken waren die beiden Jungs über alle Berge.  
„Kinder!“ Vegeta schüttelte genervt den Kopf.  
„Die zwei haben mich verdächtig an Trunks und Son-Goten erinnert, als sie klein waren“, bemerkte Piccolo schaudernd.  
„Mich auch“, bestätigte der Prinz, während er in die Dunkelheit spähte. „Komm jetzt. Wir müssen rausfinden, über was die zwei Bengel hier gestolpert sind.“  
Die beiden machten sich vorsichtig auf den Weg, alle ihre Sinne geschärft und bereit, jeden Moment in einen Kampf verwickelt zu werden. Die leuchtete goldene Energie ihres Kis wies ihnen in der Dunkelheit den weiteren Weg, welcher schon nach ein paar Metern in einem weitläufigen, runden Raum endete. In der Mitte des Raumes stand auf einem Sockel eine goldene Statue, welche sie aus ihrem hässlichen Fratzengesicht anzustarren schien. Von ihr ging die dunkle Energie aus, die sie aus der Ferne gespürt hatten.  
„Verflucht, was kann das bloß sein?“, fragte Vegeta mit finsterer Miene.  
Piccolo schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung. Irgendein uraltes Artefakt, bei dem sich jemand sehr viel Mühe gegeben hat, es zu beschützen. Spürst du auch die starken Kräfte, die hier wirken? Die Luft bebt förmlich vor Energie.“  
Vegeta nickte zustimmend. „Wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Am besten zerstören wir das Ding, ehe es noch Schaden anrichten kann und dann lass uns verschwinden.“  
„Nein, warte“, warnte Piccolo. „Das setzt vielleicht die dunkle Energie frei. Wir sollten Dende benachrichtigen.“  
„Hmpf, von mir aus“, schnaubte Vegeta. „Aber wenigstens sollten wir es uns näher ansehen.“  
Piccolo nickte. „Meinetwegen. Das kann wohl nicht schaden.“  
Mit größter Achtsamkeit näherten sich die beiden Krieger der Statue. Wenige Zentimeter trennten sie noch von dem Artefakt, als plötzlich ein greller Lichtblitz von dem Ding ausging, wild zuckend durch den Raum fuhr und plötzlich die beiden überrumpelten Krieger traf. Die Wucht des schmerzhaften Energiestoßes schleuderte sie meterweit nach hinten, zurück zum Höhleneingang, wo sie bewusstlos liegenblieben.

Mit dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen erwachte Piccolo. Für einige Augenblicke war er orientierungslos und hatte auch keinerlei Ahnung, was überhaupt passiert war. Er streckte behutsam seine Sinne aus und spürte, dass er auf hartem Felsgestein lag und als er matt seine Augen öffnete, erblickte er weit über sich Felsen und Baumkronen, durch welche ein wenig blauer Himmel lugte. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf, stets darauf bedacht, keine zu heftigen Bewegungen zu machen, die seine Kopfschmerzen noch verschlimmern könnten. Ein plötzliches Stöhnen zu seiner Rechten sagte ihm, dass er sich wenigstens nicht allein wie gerädert fühlte.  
„Verflucht, was ist passiert?!“, hörte er Vegetas mies gelaunte Stimme und im nächsten Moment folgte ein lautes „scheiße, mein Schädel dröhnt.“  
„Bleib einfach für ne Minute still sitzen und hör auf hier rum zu plärren, dann geht’s besser“, mahnte der Namekianer, selbst bei nicht allzu bester Laune, den ungeduldigen Saiyajin.  
Und tatsächlich, nach ein paar Minuten verebbte das Dröhnen in ihren Köpfen zu einem sachten Pochen, welches schließlich dann auch verschwand. Und erst da fiel ihnen wieder das mysteriöse Artefakt in der Höhle ein, dessen Schutzzauber sie wohl angegriffen hatte.  
„Ich weiß nur noch, dass eine starke Energiewelle uns zurückgeschleudert hat und...“ Vegeta brach ab, als er zum ersten Mal seine Umgebung genauer betrachtete. „Was zum“, entfuhr es ihm.  
Piccolo war ebenso entsetzt. „Das dürfte dann die Frage beantworten, was das Ding mit uns gemacht haben könnte.“  
Die Welt um sie herum war nicht mehr die, die sie vorher gewesen war. Zuvor harmlos wirkendes Geröll, das vor der Höhle gelegen hatte, war jetzt zur Größe eines LKW oder Hauses herangewachsen. Grashalme waren höher als die beiden Krieger selbst und die Baumwipfel und die Höhlendecke schienen sich schier unendlich weit über ihnen zu erstrecken.  
„Es hat uns geschrumpft“, wisperte der Prinz fassungslos.  
„Ach“, zischte Piccolo sarkastisch. „Wär ich von selbst jetzt nicht drauf gekommen.“  
„Entschuldige, wenn mich das ein wenig schockt!“, fuhr Vegeta ihn aufbrausend an.  
„Schon gut, vergiss es“, lenkte der Namekianer schnell ein. Das Letzte, was er in dieser heiklen Situation jetzt gebrauchen konnte, war ein wütender Saiyajin, der ihn ohne zu zögern als Stressbewältigung kalt machte. Geschrumpft oder nicht, Vegeta war immer noch stärker als er. Und sauer. Seine Zerstörungswut war mit Sicherheit auch nicht geschrumpft.  
Vegetas tiefschwarze Augen blitzten ihn an, aber er beruhigte sich schließlich wieder.  
„Wir müssen schnellstens zu einem der anderen, damit sie uns helfen können.“  
„Und wie? Glaubst du Kakarott oder der alte Lustmolch sind in der Lage, uns zu helfen?“  
„Zumindest könnte Son-Goku uns zu Dende bringen. Ihm fällt garantiert was ein.“  
Vegeta verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Direkt zum Palast zu fliegen wär wohl zu weit, oder?“ Er sah prüfend zum Himmel auf, so als könne er auf diese Weise ihre genaue Position bestimmen. „Ich weiß zwar nicht genau, wo wir sind, aber wir sind wohl ziemlich weit weg vom Palast.“  
„Ich denke schon. Wir würden ja allein schon Tage brauchen, um den Quittenturm hochzufliegen. Aber ich glaube, Son-Gohan und Son-Goku sind uns am nächsten. Ich kann ihre Auren spüren.“  
Fragend sah Piccolo den Prinzen an. „Glaubst du, sie haben gemerkt, was mit uns passiert ist? Theoretisch gesehen müssten unsere Auren mit uns geschrumpft sein.“  
„Keine Ahnung. Ich hab aber auch keine Lust hier zu warten, um zu sehen, ob einer herkommt.“ Nachdenklich blickte Vegeta erneut zum Himmel. „Du kannst doch telepathisch Kontakt zu Son-Gohan aufnehmen, oder? Ruf ihn doch hierher.“  
Bedauernd schüttelte Piccolo den Kopf. „Ich kann ihn über diese Entfernung nicht erreichen.“  
„Hmpf. Na gut, dann müssen wir wohl selbst zu ihnen. Dürfte ja nicht allzulage dauern.“

„Wieso dauert das so scheiß lange!?“  
„Spar dir deine Luft“, wies Piccolo den Saiyajin grimmig zurecht. „Wir haben noch einen langen Weg vor uns.“  
„Was du nicht sagst“, knurrte Vegeta unter angehaltenem Atem zurück, ehe er seinen Blick wieder stur geradeaus richtete.  
Obwohl sie immer noch schnell waren, brauchten sie dennoch aufgrund ihrer reduzierten Größe für ihren Weg bislang natürlich erheblich länger als wie ihnen lieb war. Nach einer ganzen Weile, die sie wie auf Autopilot durch den scheinbar nicht enden wollenden Wald geflogen waren, fühlten sie sich ihrem Ziel noch kein Stück näher.  
Plötzlich wurden sie jäh aus der Monotonie ihres Fluges gerissen, als sich ein Schatten wie aus dem Nichts über sie legte. Ein riesiges Ungetüm stürzte sich blitzartig auf Piccolo herab, ein Vogel, der in den beiden winzigen Geschöpfen seine nächste Mahlzeit sah. Piccolo konnte ihm, laut fluchend, gerade noch ausweichen, aber der Vogel gab sich nicht so leicht geschlagen und setzte zur Verfolgung an. Doch schon im nächsten Moment kollidierte Vegetas Faust mit dem angriffslustigen Tier und beendete somit blitzschnell die auszuarten drohende Verfolgungsjagd. Benommen flog der Vogel torkelnd von dannen und zurück blieben zwei atemlose Minikrieger.  
Piccolo sah Vegeta an. „Danke“, sagte er knapp.  
Der Prinz nickte. „Wir fliegen wohl besser über den Bäumen. Da gibt’s vielleicht höchstens ein paar Raubvögel, die an uns Winzlingen nicht interessiert sind.“  
„Gute Idee.“  
Hoch über dem Wald bot sich ihnen zwar freie und auch sichere Flugbahn, sie hatten aber nicht mit dem starken Gegenwind gerechnet, der normalerweise für sie natürlich kein Problem war. So mussten sie ihr Tempo erheblich verringern und dafür mehr Kraft aufbringen, um nicht fortgerissen zu werden, aber auch dann machte der Wind ihnen noch arg zu schaffen. 

Es war bereits später Nachmittag, als die beiden erschöpften Krieger an einer flachen Pfütze – aus ihrer geschrumpften Sicht gesehen schon ein Tümpel – landeten, um auszuruhen und ihren Durst zu stillen. Wie weit sie in ihren geschrumpften Körpern tatsächlich gekommen waren, wollten sie lieber gar nicht wissen, da das Ergebnis nur frustrierend ausfallen konnte.  
„Was machst du denn da?“, fragte Piccolo überrascht, als er von dem erfrischenden Wasser aufsah.  
„Na was wohl?“, klang Vegetas Stimme gedämpft zu ihm hinüber, da der Saiyajin gerade damit beschäftigt war, sein dunkelblaues T-Shirt auszuziehen. „Es ist heiß, ich bin verschwitzt und will mich abkühlen“, entgegnete er in einem Ton, in dem er sonst nur mit Kakarott sprach.  
„Red nicht mit mir, als wär ich schwer von Begriff!“, brauste Piccolo auch prompt auf.  
„Dann stell nicht so dumme Fragen und komm mit rein“, konterte Vegeta gereizt.  
Ein paar Augenblicke lang beobachtete Piccolo seinen Kampfpartner, wie dieser sich seiner restlichen verschwitzten Kleidung entledigte, gab ein undeutbares Brummen von sich und tat es dem Saiyajin dann gleich. Denn, egal wie er es drehte und wendete, Vegeta hatte recht. Es war heiß und sie waren verschwitzt und dreckig, was der Namekianer überhaupt nicht ausstehen konnte.  
Während er sich also nur widerwillig auszog, beobachtete er den Saiyajin unter gesenkten Lidern (warum er auf einmal diesen unwiderstehlichen Drang dazu verspürte, darüber wollte er lieber nicht zu genau nachdenken). Er kam nicht umhin bewundernd festzustellen, was für einen traumhaften Körper Vegeta besaß. Für einen Mann war er zwar recht klein, vor allem im Vergleich zu Piccolos eigener Größe, doch das nahm ihm nichts von seiner imposanten, einnehmenden Erscheinung. Im Gegenteil. Sein kleiner Körper bewegte sich mit einer geschmeidigen Eleganz und Grazie, die einer Raubkatze gleichkam, oder gar einem Tänzer, mit verblüffenden Körperbeherrschung, keine Bewegung verschwendet und doch mit einer unglaublichen Leichtigkeit. Man musste ein Idiot sein, um nicht die unbändige, königliche Kraft zu spüren, die der Prinz ausstrahlte und mit ihr eine erhabene Selbstsicherheit, die die Bezeichnung „Arroganz“ schon nicht mehr traf.  
Unwillkürlich leckte der Namekianer sich über die plötzlich trockenen Lippen, als er Vegeta beobachtete, wie er in das seichte Wasser des Tümpels watete. Seine Fingerspitzen zuckten. Ein unerklärlicher Drang, den perfekten Körper berühren zu müssen, durchfuhr ihn. Er konnte Vegeta nur von hinten sehen, doch allein das brachte sein Blut zum Kochen, so wie er es noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Er wollte mit seinen Händen und Lippen diesen eleganten, geraden Rücken entlangfahren, die schmalen Hüften mit seinen Armen umschließen, die kreisrunde Narbe von Vegetas Saiyajinsschanz erforschen und ebenso die vielen anderen verblassten Narben, die sich über die bronzefarbene Haut des Prinzen zogen. Sein Blick wanderte weiter nach unten. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, um sie vom Zittern abzuhalten, so fest, dass seine scharfen Nägel die Haut seiner Handflächen durchbrachen und er Blut riechen konnte. Er wollte das gleiche mit Vegeta tun, wollte seine Nägel in das seidige, feste Fleisch von Vegetas perfektem Gesäß graben, bis der Prinz blutete, während er in ihn stieß und die muskulösen Schenkel sich um seine Hüften schlangen, um ihn mit eisernem Griff umklammert zu halten.  
Entsetzt schüttelte der Namekianer den hochroten Kopf und er unterdrückte nur mühevoll ein ungläubiges Keuchen, welches ihm somit im Halse stecken blieb. Was in Dendes Namen dachte er da bloß?! Angst überkam Piccolo. So etwas hatte er noch nie, niemals in seinem ganzen Leben gefühlt oder gedacht. Natürlich wusste er, wie Sex funktionierte, er hatte oft genug – aus Versehen versteht sich – vom Palast aus stirnrunzelnd diversen Pärchen zugesehen, die sich in der Natur vergnügten. Schaudernd rief er sich die lächerlich verzerrten Gesichter der Leute wieder ins Gedächtnis, die sie beim Sex machten, die hanebüchenen akrobatischen Verrenkungen und die unwürdigen Stöhn- und Grunzlaute, die sie ausstießen. Bei keiner einzigen dieser Beobachtungen hatte er begreifen können, was die Leute so berauschend daran fanden. Man sah doch an den Namekianern, dass man auch ohne Sex auskommen konnte, um sich fortzupflanzen, und wenn es wirklich so viel Spaß machen sollte, wie diese ganzen Menschen ihn glauben ließen, dann würde sein Volk es doch auch tun, oder? Vielleicht sollte er sich mal mit Dende unterhalten. Er wusste bei weitem nicht so viel über seine Leute, wie ihm in diesem Augenblick lieb gewesen wäre. Auch jetzt konnte er trotz des verlockenden Anblicks vor sich nicht verstehen, was an schwitzigem, anstrengenden Koitus so toll sein sollte. Es konnte doch auch nicht besser oder befriedigender sein, als ein guter Kampf! Die Saiyajin schienen es zumindest so zu sehen wie er. Eines der besten Beispiele für diese Lebensphilosophie stand keine drei Meter von ihm entfernt und war unwissentlich Opfer von Vorstellungen, die Piccolo nicht verstand und die ihn somit zutiefst erschreckten, für die er sich unglaublich schämte. Nur, weil er unerwarteterweise Lust empfand, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass es richtig war oder dass es sich tatsächlich gut anfühlte. Für ihn bestimmt nicht. Er war schließlich Namekianer!  
Mit eisernem Willen zwang er seine Gefühle und vor allem seinen Körper, sich auf der Stelle zu beruhigen. Nicht auszudenken, wenn Vegeta bemerkt hätte, woran er gerade dachte, denn zu seinem Entsetzen, war dies seinem Körper deutlich abzulesen. Der Prinz würde ihn auf der Stelle umbringen und er konnte es ihm nicht einmal verübeln.

Vegeta kümmerte sich währenddessen nicht weiter um seinen Mitstreiter, sondern genoss das kühle Wasser. Selbst für seine Verhältnisse fand er den Tag furchtbar heiß (offensichtlich war er über die Jahre, die er hier lebte verweichlicht, denn auf seinem Heimatplaneten hatten das ganze Jahr über wesentlich höhere Temperaturen geherrscht) und sie hatten immerhin einen langen und anstrengenden, nicht zu vergessen frustrierenden Weg hinter und auch noch vor sich.  
Er tauchte erleichtert einmal ganz unter und schüttelte dann das Wasser aus seinen Haaren, dass es nur so spritzte, nachdem er wieder aufgetaucht war.  
„Hey, kannst du nicht aufpassen!?“, rief der Namekianer hinter ihm überbetont verärgert.  
Vegeta blickte verwundert in Piccolos Richtung, der sich anscheinend doch entschlossen hatte, ihm ins Wasser zu folgen. Er grinste. „Stell dich nicht so an, du Memme.“  
Ehe er sich wieder abwandte, ließ er seinen Blick interessiert über den Körper des Namekianers gleiten. Der Anblick hätte ihm fast das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht gewischt. Nur mit eiserner, jahrelang geübter Kontrolle schaffte er es, Piccolo seine Reaktion nicht zu offenbaren.  
Bei Dende, wer hätte gedacht, dass er solch einen Körper unter seinen Klamotten hatte!?  
Vegeta versuchte, den Namekianer nicht anzustarren und musste so zu seinem Bedauern das wunderbare Bild, das sich ihm bot in nur einem einzigen kurzen Blick in sich aufnehmen, ehe er sich wieder von Piccolo abwandte. Über die ausgeprägten, stahlharten Muskeln des hochgewachsenen Kriegers war er natürlich nicht überrascht, auch wenn ihr Anblick sehr verlockend war... aus einer rein ästhetischen Perspektive betrachtet, selbstverständlich. Vielmehr faszinierte ihn die smaragdgrüne Haut des Namekianers, welche unterbrochen wurde von rosafarbenen, verhornten Hautstellen. Vegeta wusste natürlich, dass Piccolo diese an seinen Armen hatte, doch die gleichen Muster bedeckten auch seine Waden- und Bauchmuskeln, ebenso die Innenseiten seiner Schenkel. Und... bei allen Göttern... Vegeta schluckte begierig, als er Piccolos Männlichkeit erblickte. Er selbst konnte sich über absolut nichts beklagen, vor allem, wenn man seine geringe Körpergröße berücksichtigte, doch der Namekianer... die Größe dieses Prachtexemplars geballter Männlichkeit hätte ihn eigentlich bei über zwei Metern Körpergröße auch nicht wirklich überraschen dürfen, aber Vegeta war völlig perplex – auf mehr als positive Weise. Vielleicht war er auch nur geschockt, dass Namekianer überhaupt Geschlechtsorgane besaßen, weil er sich bis jetzt wegen der ganzen asexuellen Reproduktionssache in dieser Hinsicht nie so sicher gewesen war.  
Ein Funken Verlangen nistete sich heiß in Vegetas Bauch ein, welcher sich blitzschnell zu einem Feuer entfachte, während er den unglaublichen Körper weiterhin aus dem Augenwinkel unauffällig zu betrachten versuchte. Gleichzeitig machte sich Verwirrung in dem Prinzen breit, welche seine Lust gleich wieder zu ersticken drohte. Ausgerechnet Piccolo? Nach all den Jahren? Es konnte auf keinen Fall Piccolos Körper allein sein, der dieses Verlangen so plötzlich in ihm entfachte. Er war unter seinen Freunden umgeben von durchtrainierten, muskulösen Körpern, auch wenn gerade dieser Körper hier perfekt zu sein schien – schon allein aufgrund der exotischen Färbung und Musterung der Haut. War es die zurückgezogene, düstere Art des Namekianers, welche der seinen so ähnlich war und wegen der er Piccolo überhaupt erst als... ja, Freund akzeptiert hatte? Sein messerscharfer Verstand und seine Cleverness? Das musste es sein. Diese Eigenschaften hatte er immer an Piccolo respektiert und bewundert, selbst als sie noch Feinde waren, und in späteren Zeiten hatte er sie als Freund erst recht zu schätzen gelernt. Jetzt diesen vollkommenen Körper vor sich zu sehen, überzeugte Vegetas eigenen Körper wohl endgültig davon, dass sein Freund, wenn auch nicht so stark wie Kakarott oder einer der Halb-Saiyajins, einen durchaus würdigen Partner für ihn abgäbe. Stärke war immerhin nicht alles für einen Saiyajin bei der Partnerwahl. Kakarott war der Stärkste im Universum, doch Vegeta würde ihn niemals zum Gefährten wählen. Das lag nicht ausschließlich an Kakarotts geringem Stand innerhalb der Gesellschaft Vegetas, denn seine immense Kraft hätte jede Standesgrenze gesprengt. Es waren einfach seine schiere Dummheit, Naivität und Fröhlichkeit, die Vegeta so dermaßen auf die Nerven gingen. Piccolo hingegen war anders. Hochintelligent, gute Herkunft, würdevolles, ernstes, beinah königliches Auftreten, aber auch Stärke, denn, mal ehrlich: Piccolo war weitaus stärker als jeder Saiyajin, der auf Vegetas Heimatplanet je gelebt hatte.  
Moment mal! Partnerwahl?!  
Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf. War er schon so weit, dass er sexuelle Befriedigung mit einer Partnerschaft durcheinanderbrachte? Falls es der Namekianer zulassen würde und dieser Interesse hatte – was Vegeta ehrlich gesagt bezweifelte –, wollte der Prinz vielleicht lediglich ein bisschen Spaß, während sie sich in dieser bizarren Situation befanden. Aber einen Gefährten?! Lächerlich!  
Es war definitiv zu lange her!, dachte er frustriert.  
Beinah gewaltsam riss er seinen Kopf in die andere Richtung – weg von Piccolo und der Versuchung – und ging ein wenig tiefer ins Wasser, damit der Namekianer seinen erregten Zustand nicht bemerkte, und, um in Ruhe zu schmollen. 

Entspannt ließen sich die beiden Freunde ins sonnengewärmte Gras fallen. Die warmen Strahlen auf ihrer nassen, ausgekühlten Haut fühlten sich unglaublich gut an und sie schlossen schläfrig ihre Augen. Was konnte es schon schaden ein bisschen auszuruhen? Immerhin hatten sie noch einen weiten Weg vor sich. Und für eine Weile waren die verwirrenden Empfindungen, die sie einander plötzlich gegenüber gehabt hatten aus ihren Köpfen verflogen und hatten angenehmer Schläfrigkeit und einem Gefühl von Kameradschaft Platz gemacht.  
Piccolo hatte schon beinah der starken Versuchung einzuschlafen nachgegeben, als seine empfindlichen Ohren ein Geräusch wahrnahmen. Seine Schläfrigkeit war mit einem Mal verflogen, stattdessen lauschte er angestrengt. Ja, irgendetwas näherte sich aus weiter Ferne. Und dem Krach nach zu urteilen, den dieses Etwas machte, musste es größer sein und stetig näherkommen. Wachsam setzte er sich auf. „Vegeta. Irgendetwas ist in der Nä...“  
Ein plötzliches Schmatzen und Vegetas überraschter Aufschrei schnitten ihm das Wort ab. Alarmiert riss der Namekianer den Kopf herum und erblickte einen riesigen Frosch, dessen lange klebrige Zunge sich um Vegeta geschlungen hatte, welcher sich mit aller Kraft dagegenstemmte in das hungrige Maul gezogen zu werden. Mit einem Sprung war Piccolo bei seinem Freund. Er packte Vegetas Hände und zog, doch das Biest besaß mehr Kraft, als er gedacht hatte. Es wollte seine Beute anscheinend um nichts in der Welt freigeben. Seinen Griff um Vegetas Hände verstärkend konzentrierte Piccolo sich auf die graue Zunge des Frosches und schoss aus seinen Augen zwei Energiestrahlen auf das empfindliche Fleisch ab. Der Frosch gab ein ohrenbetäubend lautes Quaken von sich, dass sich für ihre sensiblen Ohren wie ein Donnerkrachen anhörte, aber sofort löste er seine Zunge von seinem Opfer und machte einen riesigen Satz zurück ins Gebüsch. Das plötzliche Loslassen schleuderte die beiden Krieger ein gutes Stück weit zurück, wo Piccolo unsanft auf dem staubigen Boden landete, Vegeta fest in seinen Armen.  
Keuchend und verschwitzt blieben sie erst einmal ruhig liegen, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, währenddessen Vegeta Dende nur inbrünstig dankte, dass ihr Angreifer ein Frosch und kein Wurm gewesen war.  
„Das war knapp“, brach Vegeta schließlich das Schweigen, nachdem ihre Atmung sich wieder beruhigt hatte. „Danke, Piccolo.“  
„Schon gut. Damit sind wir wohl quitt. Und jetzt geh runter von mir, du klebst!“ Piccolos Erwiderung fiel barscher aus als beabsichtigt, doch ihm war gerade zu seinem Entsetzen bewusst geworden, dass sie beide immer noch nackt waren. Seine Gedanken von vorhin machten sich urplötzlich wieder in seinem Kopf breit und er spürte, wie sein Körper auch prompt darauf reagierte. Verflucht!  
Schade, dachte der Prinz, als er seine Wange von Piccolos Brust hob. Der größere Körper unter ihm war recht bequem und er hätte nichts dagegen einzuwenden gehabt, noch ein wenig länger liegen zu bleiben, um eventuell die Tatsache auszunutzen, dass sie beide nackt waren.  
Als Vegeta sein Gewicht verlagerte, um sich aufzurichten und von Piccolo zu klettern, verlor er auf Piccolos schweißnasser Haut plötzlich den Halt, sodass ihre glitschigen – und in Vegetas Fall froschsekretverklebter – Körper plötzlich übereinander schlitterten und Vegeta unsanft auf Piccolos Oberkörper zurück fiel. Ein Fluch blieb ihm im Halse stecken und er erstarrte, als er abermals versuchte, sich aufzusetzen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass seine kleine Schlitteraktion seinen Lendenbereich in direkten Kontakt mit Piccolos gebracht hatte. Er spürte das Pulsieren zwischen seinen Beinen und wagte nicht, sich zu bewegen, ehe Piccolo merkte, dass er abermals von der Nähe seines Freundes erregt war, doch dann spürte er ein zweites, heftiges, heißes Pochen, das sich gegen ihn presste. Diese aufregende Erkenntnis ließ ihn noch härter werden und er konnte nicht anders, er musste sich an Piccolo pressen. Die beiden Krieger keuchten verblüfft auf, als ein Funke der Lust sie erneut durchzuckte, viel stärker als noch vor wenigen Minuten, wo sie nur den verführerischen Anblick vor der Nase gehabt hatten.  
Es fühlte sich so gut an und für Vegeta war es zu lange her, seit er mit jemandem zusammen gewesen war. Instinktiv bewegte er seine Hüften und rieb sich an dem muskulösen Körper unter sich. Es war ein Drang, dem er nicht widerstehen konnte und er hätte um nichts in der Welt jetzt aufhören können. Als er das leise Stöhnen des Namekianers vernahm, suchte er überrascht Piccolos schockierten Blick.  
Ihre lodernden Blicke hielten aneinander fest, als Piccolo seine Hüften ein wenig anhob, um sich instinktiv enger an Vegeta zu pressen. Zittrig sog er Luft in seine Lungen.  
„Hör nicht auf“, flehte er atemlos.  
Wie waren sie bloß in solch eine Situation geraten? Sie sollten aufhören mit diesem Wahnsinn, ehe es ihrer Freundschaft irreparablen Schaden zufügte, aber es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an. Diese körperlichen Gelüste hatten Piccolo nie interessiert, doch jetzt, wo er erkannte, was für ein berauschendes Gefühl es war, den Körper eines anderen in den Armen zu haben, dessen Leidenschaft zu spüren und sich begehrt zu fühlen, konnte er nicht mehr aufhören. Er wollte mehr. Er war nicht mehr imstande, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, alles war wie in dichten Nebel gehüllt. Er spürte nur noch dieses alles übermannende Verlangen. Verlangen nach Vegeta. Wie hatte er nur denken können, dass ihn sexuelle Gelüste völlig kalt lassen würden, dass es ihm nicht gefallen würde? Hätte er früher gewusst, wie atemberaubend gut es sich anfühlte, wäre er schon vor Jahren auf die Suche nach einem Partner gegangen.  
Er musste wohl doch dringendst dieses Gespräch mit Dende führen, um ein für allemal sein Unwissen zu beseitigen!  
Der Saiyajin nickte ruckartig auf Piccolos atemlose Bitte hin, stützte sich mit einer Hand auf dem Boden neben Piccolos Schulter auf und umfasste mit der anderen fest dessen Taille. Entschlossen drängte er seine Knie zwischen die muskulösen Beine des Namekianers, sodass dieser instinktiv seine Schenkel spreizte und der Prinz dazwischen glitt. In langsamen, aber festem Rhythmus bewegte er seine Hüften, was Piccolo einen erstickten Schrei entriss, während ihr intensiver Blickkontakt keine Sekunde abriss. Seinen Halt um Piccolo verstärkend, beugte Vegeta sich ein wenig nach vorne und nahm die geöffneten Lippen des Namekianers in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss gefangen.  
Überrascht zuckte Piccolo zusammen, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Er war noch nie geküsst worden. Es war ein ungewohntes Gefühl und wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er es bis jetzt als ziemlich sinnlos und unhygienisch empfunden. Schließlich diente es keinem sinnvollen Zweck der Fortpflanzung. Als er jedoch Vegetas weiche Lippen auf seine gepresst fühlte und die feuchte, heiße Zunge, die sich einen Weg in seinen Mund bahnte, um sich dort mit seiner zu umschlingen, überrannte ihn ein wohliger Schauer, ein Gefühl, das fast noch besser war, als der erregende Kontakt ihrer Körper. Diese vergleichsweise geringe Berührung entfachte in ihm ein nie gekanntes Inferno, das ihn nur noch mehr ängstigte. Dass sich die lustvollen Gefühle, die seinen Körper im Bann hielten noch steigern könnten, hatte er nicht erwartet.  
Stöhnend schlang er ungeachtet seiner Ängste einen Arm um Vegetas Rücken und vergrub seine andere Hand in dem dichten schwarzen Haar, während er den Kuss begierig erwiderte. Er zog den anderen Mann noch näher zu sich heran, welcher seine Bewegungen automatisch intensiver werden ließ, noch verstärkt durch den glitschigen Schweiß ihrer Körper, und Piccolo passte die Bewegungen seiner eigenen Hüften instinktiv denen Vegetas an, um dem Prinzen zu begegnen.  
Stöhnend löste Piccolo seine Lippen von Vegetas und warf heftig nach Luft schnappend den Kopf in den Nacken. Zitternd krallte er sich in der bronzefarbenen Haut von Vegetas Rücken fest, bis er den schwachen, metallischen Geruch von Blut wahrnahm. Die Kratzer, die er auf Vegetas Haut verursachte, kümmerten ihn im Moment allerdings wenig.  
Der Geruch des Blutes schien allerdings das wilde Verlangen des Saiyajin nur noch mehr zu entfachen und die Stöße seiner Hüften heftiger werden zu lassen, was Piccolo ein lautes, grollendes Stöhnen entriss. Er ließ seine Hand über den blutigen, verschwitzten Rücken gleiten, was Vegetas Körper jedes Mal ein wohliges Zucken und ein ersticktest Keuchen entlockte, wenn Piccolos Hand mit den Kratzspuren in Berührung kam. Die forschende Hand des Namekianers hielt auf Vegetas Steißbein inne, wo Piccolo auf die kreisförmige, stark verblasste Schwanznarbe stieß. Neugierig rieb er mit seinem Daumen darüber. Ein erstickter Schrei und heftiges Keuchen drangen aus Vegetas Kehle, während der athletische Körper über ihm heftig erbebte. Ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen stahl sich auf Piccolos Lippen angesichts Vegetas heftiger Reaktion und er ließ seine Hand in Vegetas Nacken gleiten und zog den Prinz zu einem weiteren innigen Kuss zu sich hinunter, während er weiter über die kleine Narbe rieb. Piccolos Bemühungen ließen ein erneutes, kehliges Stöhnen aus Vegetas Kehle erklingen, welches durch den intensiven Kuss in Piccolos Mund widerhallte.  
Mit seiner freien Hand umklammerte Vegeta haltsuchend Piccolos Bizeps. Sein zitternder Daumen streichelte über die rosafarbene Haut, von der er nur beiläufig feststellte, dass sie angenehm glatt, jedoch hart wie gegerbtes Leder war. Sein ganzer Körper bebte vor Lust. Piccolos Berührungen an seiner Schwanznarbe sandten heftige Schauer und elektroschockähnliche Impulse sein Rückgrat entlang, die ihm den Atem stocken ließen.  
Mit größter Anstrengung löste Vegeta seine in Piccolos Arm gekrallten Finger, stillte seine undulierenden, harten Stöße etwas und ließ seine Hand zwischen ihre schweißbedeckten, heftig zitternden Körper gleiten, um sie beide mit festem Druck zu umfassen.  
Beide stöhnten erneut laut auf und Piccolos Finger kamen für einen Moment auf dem unebenen Narbengewebe zum Stillstand. Ein warnendes Knurren des Saiyajin ließ seine Finger rasch wieder in Bewegung kommen, woraufhin Vegeta begann, ihre erigierten Glieder in seiner Hand aneinanderzureiben. Ihr keuchendes Atmen wurde lauter, je stärker Vegetas Hand Druck auf ihr hartes Fleisch ausübte.  
„Vegeta“, keuchte Piccolo, als die elektrisierenden Gefühle in ihm immer stärker wurden, immer schneller durch seine Adern pulsierten, bis ihre Intensität ihn abermals ängstigte.  
Der Saiyajin schien die Furcht und Unsicherheit in seinen Augen zu lesen, denn er küsste ihn, hart und besitzergreifend, aber gleichzeitig unglaublich zärtlich und beruhigend.  
Der Kuss erstickte Piccolos Aufschrei und ebenso seinen eigenen, als eine Welle der Ekstase sie überrollte und mit sich riss. Heiße Flüssigkeit spritzte zwischen ihre bebenden Körper und über Vegetas Hand und vermischte sich mit ihrem Schweiß.  
Vegeta ließ sich erschöpft auf Piccolo nieder und blieb ruhig liegen, seine Arme weiterhin besitzergreifend um ihn geschlungen.  
Auch Piccolo rührte sich nicht, sondern lauschte nur dem schweren Atemholen des Saiyajin über sein eigenes Keuchen hinweg. Er wagte nicht, auch nur einen einzigen Muskel zu rühren aus Angst davor, sich der unausweichlichen Frage stellen zu müssen, wie es nun weitergehen sollte.  
Oh Gott, was haben wir getan?!, war für einige Zeit das Einzige, an das Piccolo denken konnte – nachdem er sein außer Betrieb gesetztes Gehirn wieder ins Laufen gebracht hatte, verstand sich.  
Trotz Vegetas brummiger Protestgeräusche, löste Piccolo sich nach langen Minuten aus ihrer Umarmung und setzte sich benommen auf.  
Anstatt das eben Geschehene zur Sprache zu bringen (er hatte solch ein scheiß Angst, aber das würde er natürlich niemals zugeben), räusperte er sich lediglich unsicher und schlug stoisch einen völlig anderen Weg ein (verdrängen hatte noch immer funktioniert). „Hat keinen Zweck heute weiterzufliegen. Wir sollten die Nacht über hierbleiben.“  
„Schön, hab sowieso Hunger“, antwortete der Prinz (er schien die Sache offenbar ebenfalls auf sich beruhen lassen zu wollen oder es war ihm schlichtweg egal, wie Piccolo mit einem Gefühl des Unbehagens überlegte) und stand auf, um nach einem erneuten kurzen Bad seine am Ufer verstreuten Sachen einzusammeln. Sehnsüchtig blickte Piccolo ihm für einen Augenblick nach, riss sich dann jedoch kopfschüttelnd (und ein wenig verärgert über Vegetas Indifferenz) von dem verführerischen Anblick los und machte sich – ebenfalls nach einem kurzen Sprung ins Wasser und nachdem er sich wieder angezogen hatte – auf die Suche nach einem geeigneten Schlafplatz.  
Seine Suche dauerte nur wenige Minuten, da hatte er in einem Baum nahe der Pfütze ein verlassenes Vogelnest erspäht. Das würde es für eine Nacht tun.  
Als er sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass das Nest wirklich verlassen war, flog Piccolo zu Vegeta zurück, welcher gerade dabei war, einen Fisch (wo auch immer er den jetzt aufgetrieben hatte) mit einem gezielten, nicht zu starken Energiestrahl zu braten. Bei ihrer jetzigen Größe war es ein sehr großer Fisch, aber Piccolo kannte Son-Goku und Vegeta ja immerhin lange genug, um zu wissen, welch unersättliche Vielfraße diese Saiyajin waren. Es gab vermutlich nichts, was sie nicht essen würden, wenn sie mal wieder Hunger bekamen.  
Piccolo hatte allerdings eher gedacht, dass Vegeta den angriffslustigen Frosch aus Rache fangen und braten würde.  
Und wieder bot sich dem Namekianer ein Beweis dafür, dass Saiyajin absolut keine Essmanieren besaßen, denn der Fisch war schnell gar und noch schneller hatte der Saiyajin ihn verschlungen. Es wunderte Piccolo, dass der Fisch nicht gleich roh sein Ende gefunden hatte. Für jemanden, der sich nur von Wasser ernährte, war ein solches Verhalten ein besonderer Affront... den man aber geflissentlich übersehen konnte, wenn man dafür die Vorzüge dieses perfekten Körpers hatte, welchen er nun begierig musterte.  
„Sollen wir dann schlafen? Ist das Nest sicher?“  
Vegetas Stimme schreckte Piccolo aus seiner Bewunderung für den graziösen Körper vor ihm. „Ähm... ja, ist es“, erwiderte er ein wenig benommen. Er kam nicht umhin Vegetas Schmunzeln zu bemerken, welches dieser auch gar nicht zu verstecken versuchte. Ärgerlich, dass er ertappt worden war, flog er brüsk zu ihrem Schlafplatz empor. Wenigstens hatte Vegeta sich mit dummen Kommentaren zurückgehalten.  
Grinsend folgte der Prinz ihm.  
Das verlassene Nest war trocken und sauber. Das reichte Vegeta völlig, denn er war hundemüde. Ein letztes Mal sah er sich wachsam um, ob auch wirklich kein hungriges Tier in der Nähe war. Er überlegte kurz, ob nicht einer von ihnen Wache halten sollte, doch als er Piccolo in dem frischen Gras liegen sah, welches der Namekianer ins Nest geschafft hatte, kam er zu dem Schluss, den jüngeren Mann keinesfalls in dieser Nacht entbehren zu können und er war partout nicht in der Lage, dem Drang zu widerstehen, sich an seinen neuen Geliebten zu schmiegen. Er kuschelte sich eng an Piccolos Brust und begann wie eine große Raubkatze zufrieden zu schnurren. Er war so müde, dass es ihm egal war, dass er vor Piccolo seine harte Maske fallen ließ. Er wollte lediglich eine angenehme Nacht verbringen, sich geborgen fühlen, so wie er sich solange er denken konnte nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Er wusste, dass er dies alles in Piccolos Armen finden würde. Er wusste es einfach.  
Ein winziges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er zögernd die warmen Arme des sonst so stoischen Kriegers um sich spürte. Binnen weniger Minuten war er eingeschlafen.

Ärgerlich kuschelte Vegeta sich am nächsten Morgen tiefer in sein warmes, wohlriechendes, atmendes Kissen, als die Vögel in aller Herrgottsfrühe zu zwitschern begannen. Doch es nützte nichts. Zehn Minuten später stand der Prinz kurz davor, jeden einzelnen dieser gefiederten Schreihälse aufzuspüren, zu rupfen und dann zu braten. Fluchend setzte er sich auf und warf einen Blick auf den schlafenden Namekianer neben sich. Wie konnte Piccolo nur bei dem Krach schlafen? Er hatte doch ein viel feineres Gehör als Vegeta. Vielleicht hatte der jüngere Krieger sich über die Jahre, die er in freier Natur gelebt hatte, einfach daran gewöhnt.  
Eine Woge der Zärtlichkeit überrollte Vegeta plötzlich, als er auf seinen schlafenden Geliebten hinunterblickte. Liebevoll strich er über die feinen Fühler und empfindlichen Ohren. Piccolo sah im Schlaf so jung und verletzlich aus, sodass Vegeta sich das Gefühl aufdrängte, den Namekianer in seine Arme nehmen und beschützen zu müssen.  
Zufrieden legte er sich wieder hin, mit dem festen Vorsatz, das Vogelgeplärre zu ignorieren. Er schlang seine Arme um Piccolo, sodass er dessen Kopf vorsichtig auf seine Brust betten und den schwereren Körper über sich ziehen konnte. Das warme Gewicht, das fast jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers bedeckte, gab ihm selten gekannten Halt und Ruhe. Für ein paar weitere kostbare, friedliche Augenblicke schloss Vegeta die Augen und genoss einfach nur Piccolos Nähe und Wärme. Zärtlich spielten seine Finger mit den empfindlichen Fühlern auf Piccolos Stirn, die leicht, fast wohlig zuckten. Beinah wie aus einem Instinkt heraus suchte der schlafende Namekianer Vegetas Nähe und kuschelte sich tiefer in dessen Umarmung, seine starken Arme fest um Vegetas schlanke Taille geschlungen. Vegeta öffnete seine Augen wieder und betrachtete seinen Geliebten erneut. Die Gefühle des Friedens und des Glücks hielten merkwürdigerweise an.  
Die starken Empfindungen, die er auf einmal verspürte, hatten nichts mit der Lust des vergangenen Tages zu tun. Diese Zärtlichkeit und Zuneigung hatte er noch nie jemandem gegenüber empfunden, nicht einmal für Bulma. Vielleicht war es doch nicht so abwegig, an eine Partnerschaft mit dem Namekianer zu denken, so unerwartet und plötzlich dies auch kam. Vegeta war zwar, ebenso wie Piccolo, keinesfalls jemand, der freiwillig über Dinge sprach, doch über eine eventuelle gemeinsame Zukunft würden sie wohl oder übel ein paar Worte wechseln müssen.  
In diesem Moment schlug der Namekianer blinzelnd die Augen auf. Er kniff sie ein paar Mal zusammen und schien im ersten Moment orientierungslos zu sein, doch dann merkte er, wo er sich befand und als er zu Vegeta aufschaute, breitete sich ein zögerliches Lächeln auf seinen sonst so ernsten Zügen aus. „Hey.“  
„Hey“, erwiderte der Prinz und beugte sich hinab, um Piccolo zu küssen. „Wir sollten reden“, murmelte er gegen die weichen Lippen. Sofort spürte er, wie der größere Körper sich in seinen Armen versteifte. Vegeta vertiefte den Kuss augenblicklich, um Piccolo zu beruhigen.  
„Keine Sorge“, fuhr er fort, nachdem er sich wieder von Piccolo gelöst hatte. Entspannt lehnte er sich zurück und blickte seinem jüngeren Geliebten fest in die Augen. „Ich will nur klären, wie es nach den gestrigen Ereignissen mit uns weitergehen soll.“  
Piccolo schluckte unsicher. „Uns? Ich dachte, was gestern passiert ist, sei dir gleichgültig... aber als du dann gestern Abend...“  
Vegeta zuckte zusammen und betrachtete unglücklich seinen verwirrten Geliebten. Zugegeben, auch er hatte für einen kurzen Moment Zweifel gehabt, als Piccolo gestern so getan hatte, als wäre nichts gewesen, doch er hatte schnell gespürt, dass der jüngere Mann Angst hatte und alles, was geschehen war, erst einmal verarbeiten musste. Deshalb hatte er nichts gesagt, um ihm Zeit zu geben. Ein Fehler, wie sich jetzt herausstellte. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Piccolo so unsicher sein würde. Aber da er immerhin der erste Partner war, den der Namekianer hatte, hätte es Vegeta eigentlich auch nicht verwundern dürfen. Er musste in Zukunft umsichtiger vorgehen. Zärtlich streichelte er Piccolos Wange. Die Unsicherheit und Furcht standen dem Namekianer immer noch ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Es tut mir leid. Ich war einfach davon ausgegangen, dass unsere Gedanken auf derselben Seite waren. Ich hätte nicht einfach annehmen dürfen... Aber ja, uns. Wir passen gut zusammen. Ich will das, was wir gestern und auch gestern Nacht hatten, nicht aufgeben.“  
„Gestern Nacht? Aber...“  
Schnell schnitt Vegeta dem verdutzt wirkenden Namekianer das Wort ab. „Ja, gestern Nacht. Zu einer Beziehung gehört mehr als nur Sex. Selbst für einen Saiyajin. Sofern es sich um ernstzunehmende Gefühle handelt.“  
In Piccolos schwarzen Augen lagen noch immer unzählige Fragen. „Wie... wie willst du wissen, ob es ernstzunehmende Gefühle sind?“  
„Ich weiß es einfach. Nenn’s von mir aus Instinkt. Und wenn du nicht meiner Meinung bist was eine gemeinsame Zukunft angeht, dann sag es jetzt oder halt ansonsten die Klappe!“ Mit diesen endgültigen Worten beendete Vegeta die Diskussion und ließ stattdessen lieber Taten sprechen. Zärtlich, jedoch besitzergreifend nahm er Piccolos Lippen in einem innigen Kuss gefangen, welcher keinen Widerstand leistete (obwohl ihm immer noch unzählige Fragen durch den Kopf schwirrten, die er aber für den Moment rigoros beiseite schob) und somit in Vegetas Augen seinen Konsens für diese Beziehung gab. Beruhigend streiften seine Lippen Piccolos Mund und seine Zunge fuhr suchend über die leicht geöffneten Lippen, ehe sie sich einen Weg in Piccolos Mund bahnte.  
„Seit wann... liegt dir was an Beziehungen?“, keuchte der jüngere, als er sich für einen Augenblick und dann auch nur für wenige Millimeter von Vegetas Lippen losriss.  
„Sind die Gefühle stark, nehmen wir Saiyajin das außerordentlich ernst“, murmelte der Prinz und presste seine Lippen wieder kurz gegen Piccolos. „Das mentale Band, dass sich zwischen einem Paar formt, ist eine heilige Verbindung, die für jeden unantastbar ist.“  
„Ich... ich weiß nicht, wie es zwischen Namekianern ist. Es ist... ich hab mir nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, weshalb ich Dende nie danach gefragt hab.“  
Vegeta spürte, wie sein Mund sich zu einem sanften Lächeln verzog. „Ich finde, du machst das ganz gut, auch ohne irgendwelche Infos.“  
Er ließ eine Hand in Piccolos Nacken gleiten und die andere seinen Rücken hinunter fahren. Einem erneuten Kuss konnte er sich nicht entziehen, die weichen Lippen des Namekianers schienen ihn langsam aber sicher süchtig zu machen.  
Mit einigem Bedauern löste Vegeta sich allerdings nach wenigen Minuten von Piccolo. „Jetzt runter mit dir. Ich hab Hunger.“  
Piccolo verdrehte die Augen. „War ja klar.“  
Amüsiert folgte er Vegeta aus ihrem Nachtquartier und nutzte die Zeit, in der Vegeta damit beschäftigt war, nach seinem Frühstück zu jagen, zur Meditation. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihnen noch ein langer Weg bevorstand, auf dem er die Kraft, die ihm die Meditation gab, gut gebrauchen konnte. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er dadurch seine noch immer aufgewühlten Gefühle beruhigen und die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden verarbeiten konnte.  
Nach dem Frühstück, was zugegebenermaßen nicht sehr lange gedauert hatte dank Saiyajin-Appetit, machten die beiden sich zum Weiterflug bereit.  
Piccolo zog den Prinzen mutig zu einem letzten atemraubenden Kuss an sich. „Lass uns weiterfliegen.“  
„In Ordnung.“ Vegeta lächelte, was er allerdings versuchte zu verbergen. Er war froh, dass Piccolo nun auch die Initiative ergriff, ihre körperliche Beziehung zu vertiefen. Ansonsten kam er sich allzu sehr vor, als nutze er den jüngeren nur aus.

Müde landeten sie schließlich in einem Baum vor Son-Gohans Haus, die Sonne stand mittlerweile schon hoch am Himmel. Piccolo deutete auf ein offenstehendes Fenster im oberen Stockwerk. „Lass uns direkt in Son-Gohans Arbeitszimmer fliegen. Am ehesten ist er dort.“  
Sie überbrückten die letzten Meter, die sie noch von ihrem Ziel trennten und flogen dann durchs offene Fenster. Son-Gohan saß tatsächlich an seinem Schreibtisch und las eifrig, so tief über das Buch gebeugt, dass seine Brille drohte, ihm von der Nase zu rutschen.  
Die beiden Krieger ließen sich direkt auf den offenen Seiten des Buches nieder.  
Son-Gohans erster Reflex war, die beiden lästigen Fliegen, die sich auf seinem Buch plötzlich niederließen, zu verscheuchen, doch fast im selben Augenblick erkannte er, was das für Fliegen waren. „Oh weija!“, rief er überrascht aus. „Piccolo? Vegeta?“  
Du brauchst keine neue Brille, Kleiner, wir sind’s wirklich, ertönte plötzlich Piccolos Stimme in seinem Kopf. Und schrei verdammt nochmal nicht so rum!  
Okay, sorry, überzeugt. Ihr seid definitiv keine Halluzination.  
„Hey, hört auf, euch telepathisch zu unterhalten!“, rief Vegeta verärgert dazwischen und warf finstere Blicke von einem zum anderen.  
„Entschuldige, Vegeta. Aber, wie ist das denn eigentlich passiert?“ Son-Gohan schien ein wenig benommen angesichts des Schocks, seinen Mentor und den Saiyajin-Prinz so zu sehen, sodass er sein Gehirn sehr genau anstrengen musste, um zu verarbeiten, was die beiden sagten.  
„Erklären wir dir, wenn du uns zu Dende gebracht hast“, erwiderte Piccolo und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Dann müssen wir nicht alles zweimal erzählen.“  
„Ähm, ja, ok. Ich bring euch am Besten rüber zu Papa. Mit der Momentanen Teleportation sind wir schneller bei Dende.“  
Son-Gohan streckte seine Hand aus, die Handfläche flach nach oben. „Na kommt. Ich trag euch rüber.“  
„Du hast sie wohl nicht alle!“, rief Vegeta erbost. „Ich bin doch kein Spielzeug, dass du mit dir durch die Gegend schleppen kannst!“  
Son-Gohan hob gelassen eine Augenbraue und sah den empörten Prinzen an. „Pan fliegt draußen irgendwo rum. Wenn sie euch erwischt, gibt sie euch so schnell nicht wieder frei und dann würde ich mich darauf gefasst machen, in Puppenkleider gesteckt zu werden.“  
Ein Schauder lief Vegeta den Rücken hinunter, als er an den kleinen zweijährigen Satansbraten dachte, den Son-Gohan Tochter nannte. Grummelnd folgte er einem grinsenden Piccolo auf Son-Gohans Hand.  
„So, schön festhalten“, murmelte dieser, als er mit wachsamen Augen, ob seine Tochter nicht irgendwo auftauchte, sein Haus verließ und das kurze Stück bis zum Haus seiner Eltern flog.  
„Hallo Mama“, begrüßte er seine Mutter, als er das Haus betrat.  
Chichi stand am Herd und rührte in einer Schüssel herum, die sie sich unter den Arm geklemmt hatte, während sie gleichzeitig ein Auge auf einen Topf auf der Herdplatte warf, in dem es leise köchelte.  
„Hallo, mein Schatz.“ Sie drehte sich nur flüchtig zur Begrüßung um und bemerkte daher nicht, wie Son-Gohan die beiden geschrumpften Krieger auf dem Küchentisch absetzte.  
„Papa, bist du da?“, rief Son-Gohan laut, während er sich an den Tisch setzte.  
„Der ist oben. Was willst du denn von deinem Vater?“ fragte Chichi und drehte sich nun doch zu ihrem Sohn um. „Was hast du denn da, mein Liebling?“ fragte sie neugierig, als sie ihren Sohn mit auf der Tischplatte verschränkten Armen am Küchentisch sitzen und intensiv etwas kleines darauf anstarren sah. Sie kam näher.  
„Das sind Piccolo und Vegeta“, antwortete der Halb-Saiyajin. „Irgendwas hat sie geschrumpft.“  
„Ach du meine Güte!“ Der Aufschrei entfuhr ihrem Mund instinktiv, noch ehe sie darüber nachdenken konnte. Übermäßig erschrocken über den Anblick der geschrumpften Krieger, warf sie die Puddingschüssel in ihren Händen reflexartig von sich und ihre Arme in die Luft, als hätte sie eine Ratte durch die Küche laufen sehen (was wohl in ihren Augen auch gar nicht so abwegig war, da Chichi weder Piccolo noch Vegeta unbedingt gerne in ihrem Haus sah).  
Son-Gohan hatte das Gefühl in einem Film zu sitzen. Wie in Zeitlupe beobachtete er, wie die Schüssel in hohem Bogen durch die Luft flog, genau auf die beiden Mini-Krieger zu. Mit einem lauten Platschen ergoss sich der klebrige Inhalt über die beiden und die Schüssel stülpte sich darüber.  
„Wow, also das nenne ich zielsicher, mein Schatz!“, kommentierte Son-Goku plötzlich, der in der Tür stand und wohl alles mitangesehen hatte. Bevor Chichi ihrem Mann jedoch einen bösen Blick zuwerfen konnte, erbebten die umgestülpte Schüssel und der Tisch. Ein lautes Klirren zerriss die Stille des Raumes und überall flogen Keramikscherben und Puddingkleckse durch die Luft wie Miniaturgeschosse, denen die Familie nur dank ihrer schnellen Reflexe ausweichen konnte. Auf dem Tisch stand ein stinkwütender Mini-Super-Saiyajin und sah aus wie ein puddingverschmiertes Glühwürmchen. Piccolo saß mit verschränkte Armen neben ihm und sah Chichi mindestens so böse an, wie Vegeta es tat.  
„Na warte, bis ich wieder groß bin, Weib, dann...“ Der Prinz schoss auf Chichi zu, fand sich jedoch keine Sekunde später in Son-Gokus eiserner Faust wieder. Zappelnd versuchte er sich zu befreien.  
„Groß wirst du sowieso nie, also beruhige dich mal wieder, Vege... AH!“  
Kopfschüttelnd beobachtete Son-Gohan die Szene, bis er sich entschloss, seinen Vater vor dem aufgebrachten Saiyajin zu retten. „Pass doch auf, was du sagst“, schalt er und streckte erwartungsvoll die Hand aus. „Ist doch kein Wunder, wenn er dich beißt!“  
Schniefend setzte Son-Goku ihm Vegeta auf die Hand, welcher dem jüngeren Saiyajin immer noch tödliche Blicke zuwarf.  
„Das tat weh!“  
„Sollte es ja auch!“  
„Memme“, warf Piccolo verächtlich ein und gesellte sich zu Vegeta auf die Hand seines ehemaligen Schülers. „Bring uns lieber zu Dende, du Schlauberger“, forderte er an Son-Goku gewandt.  
Dieser ließ seufzend von seiner pochenden Hand ab und nickte ergeben. Er packte seinen Sohn am Arm und im nächsten Augenblick standen sie vor Dendes Palast.  
„Son-Gohan, Son-Goku! Ein Glück, dass ihr da seid! Ich kann Piccolo nicht finden. Er ist seit gestern morgen verschwunden, zusammen mit Vegeta, denke ich. Ich kann die beiden nirgends auf der Erde entdecken.“ Der junge Namekianer kam auf sie zugelaufen und wrang aufgelöst seine Hände, während sein besorgter Blick von einem Saiyajin zum anderen huschte.  
Son-Gohan streckte ihm vorsichtig die geöffnete Hand hin. „Gefunden“, erwiderte er trocken.  
Dendes Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, als er seinen Mentor und Vegeta auf Son-Gohans ausgestreckter Hand entdeckte. „Ach herrje. Was ist denn mit euch passiert?“ 

Stirnrunzelnd verschränkte Dende die Arme vor der Brust, nachdem Piccolo mit seinem Bericht geendet hatte. Während des Berichts des älteren Namekianers waren die Sorgenfalten auf Dendes Stirn immer steiler geworden, was wohl nichts Gutes verhieß.  
„Das ist aber eine sehr verzwickte Situation“, murmelte er.  
„Aber du hast doch bestimmt eine Idee, wie wir die beiden zurückverwandeln können.“  
Eindringlich erwiderte Dende Son-Gokus hoffnungsvollen Blick, doch dann schüttelte er bedauernd den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, ich selbst kann da wohl nichts machen.“  
„WAS?“  
Dende fuhr gequält zusammen angesichts des entsetzten Aufschreis von drei Saiyajins und eines Namekianers. Hilflos zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Ich könnte mir nur vorstellen, dass der Zauber vielleicht aufgehoben wird, wenn das Artefakt – was auch immer sein Zweck war – zerstört wird.“  
„Gute Idee! Ich mach mich gleich auf!“ Son-Gokus sonniges Gemüt war zurückgekehrt und verströmte neue Hoffnung.  
„Und wenn das nicht funktioniert, können wir mit den Dragonballs nachhelfen.“  
„So machen wir’s, Sohnemann. Und jetzt, bis gleich!“  
„Geh aber nicht zu nah ran!“, warf Piccolo schnell ein, bevor Son-Goku verschwinden konnte. „Jag lieber gleich die ganze Höhle in die Luft, anstatt reinzugehen.“  
„Ich pass schon auf.“  
Konzentriert starrte Son-Goku auf den Boden und führte seinen Mittel- und Zeigefinger zur Stirn, um seine Gedanken an diesem Punkt zu sammeln. Jeden Augenblick musste er verschwinden. Die Anspannung wuchs.  
Plötzlich ließ Son-Goku seine Hand wieder sinken und blickte die anderen fragend an. „Wo liegt denn eigentlich diese Höhle?“  
Fassungsloses Schweigen.  
„Du Idiot. Konzentrier dich einfach auf eine dunkle Energie irgendwo im Osten!“  
„Hehe, alles klar, Vegeta... ah, da hab ich sie. Und tschüss.“  
Jetzt war Son-Goku tatsächlich erfolgreich verschwunden und bekam das Augenrollen seiner Freunde nicht mehr mit.  
Son-Gohan setzte Piccolo und Vegeta vorsichtshalber schon einmal auf den Boden. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn auf einmal ertönte ein lauter Knall und vor ihm standen die beiden Krieger wieder in voller Lebensgröße.  
Ein Rauschen erfüllte auf einmal die Luft, als Son-Goku wieder erschien. „Wow, es hat geklappt!“  
Natürlich hatte es das, als ob jemand an Dendes weisem Ratschlag gezweifelt hätte, allerdings waren die beiden noch immer über und über mit Pudding bekleckert und boten ein recht jämmerliches Bild. Keiner wagte es jedoch zu lachen, als sie Vegetas Gesichtsausdruck sahen.  
„Kein Wort davon, verstanden!“, zischte der Prinz. „Wir gehen jetzt duschen. Stört gefälligst nicht!“ Damit packte er Piccolos Handgelenk und zerrte diesen ins Palastinnere.  
War das da gerade ein Hauch von Röte auf Piccolos Wangen gewesen? Son-Gohan schüttelte verwirrte den Kopf. Die beiden würden doch nicht... sie hatten doch nicht. Völlig verdattert sah er Dende an, welcher ihn mit der gleichen Verwunderung ansah – die Wangen hochrot –, die er selbst verspürte.  
In stillem Einverständnis kamen sie überein: Doch, die beiden hatten!

Mittlerweile doch etwas amüsiert folgte Piccolo seinem laut vor sich hin fluchenden Geliebten durch die verzweigten Gänge des Palastes bis hin zu seinen Gemächern.  
Respekt. Er wusste noch, wo’s hinging.  
Der Prinz war nur ein einziges Mal in Piccolos Räumen gewesen und zwar lediglich, um ihn während einer Meditation zu stören, da seine Durchlaucht mit ihm hatte trainieren wollte, steuerte jetzt allerdings so zielsicher auf Piccolos Gemächer zu, als sei er dort zuhause.  
Was vielleicht bald sogar der Fall sein könnte, wisperte eine selbstzufriedene Stimme in Piccolos Hinterkopf, die sich verdächtig nach Nehl anhörte.  
Der Namekianer hatte momentan allerdings keine Zeit, über den weiten Weg, den sie in ihrer Freundschaft gekommen waren und der sich auch in Zukunft höchst interessant gestalten würde, weiter nachzudenken, denn in dem Augenblick, in dem die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer hinter ihm zuging, fiel Vegeta über ihn her. Seine Arme waren plötzlich voll klebrigem Saiyajin-Prinz, der ihn begierig küsste und Piccolos Taille fest mit seinen muskulösen Beinen umschlungen hielt. Seine Arme hatte er um den Hals des namekianischen Kriegers gelegt, seine starken Finger massierten liebevoll Piccolos Nacken.  
„Wenn wir das verdammte Zeug nicht bald abwaschen, kleben wir aneinander fest“, keuchte Piccolo, als Vegeta sich schließlich schwer atmend von ihm löste.  
Der Prinz grinste. „Stimmt. Das tut höchstens weh beim wieder Lösen, macht aber keinen Spaß.“ „Ach, und auf so was stehst du nicht, du Masochist?“ Piccolo erwiderte Vegetas Grinsen, als dieser den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Nicht so.“ Ein letztes Mal küsste er seinen Geliebten verlangend, ehe er sich von ihm löste.  
Piccolo konnte seine Augen nicht von dem flammenden Blick Vegetas lösen, als dieser sich aus seinen Armen befreite, zu Boden glitt und ihn in Richtung Bad zog.  
Und Piccolo folgte ihm willig. Er konnte gar nicht mehr anders. Vegeta war wie eine Droge für ihn, von der er nicht los kam und, wenn er ehrlich war, auch gar nicht loskommen wollte. Er wusste, dass er sich irgendwann an der Leidenschaft des Prinzen verbrennen würde. Und er wollte es. Er wollte von diesem Feuer mit Haut und Haar verschlungen werden – naja, mit Haut und Fühlern.  
Willig ließ er sich ins Bad ziehen, wo Vegeta sich nicht lange mit ihren dreckigen Klamotten aufhielt. In Windeseile zog er erst seine eigenen Sachen aus und riss dann seinem Geliebten den durchweichten Stoff vom Leib. Erneut küssten sie sich wild, während Piccolo den kleineren Mann auf seine Arme hob und ihn zur Dusche trug. Abermals schlang dieser seine Beine um Piccolos Taille, doch jetzt, ohne den hinderlichen Stoff, presste ihr hartes, brennendes Fleisch direkt aufeinander, so wie gestern, aber die Gefühle, die dabei durch seine Adern wie Elektrizität fuhren, waren dennoch abermals ein Schock für den Namekianer. Ihr erregtes Stöhnen wurde lediglich durch das laute Prasseln des heißen Wassers, das auf sie hernieder fiel, übertönt. An Waschen war für die beiden Männer jedoch im Moment nicht zu denken. Ein paar Mal rieb der Namekianer sich neckend an Vegeta, ehe er ihn sanft wieder von sich losmachte und ihn absetzte. Er kniete sich vor den kleineren Mann, fuhr mit seinen Händen Vegetas Flanken entlang, über seine Rippen, seinen muskulösen Bauch bis hinunter zu seinen Hüften, während er seine Zunge über die verhärteten Brustwarzen gleiten ließ. Vegetas Haut schmeckte nach diesem widerlich süßen Pudding, doch er ignorierte den Geschmack entschlossen, um darunter das Salz von Vegetas Haut zu kosten.  
Vegeta stöhnte auf, als die Hände seines Geliebten weiter seinen Körper entlangwanderten und schließlich über seinen verheilenden Rücken fuhren, hinunter zu seinem Gesäß und fest zupackten, während der Namekianer seinen Kopf neigte, um sein erigiertes Glied in seinen Mund aufzunehmen.  
Mit einem erstickten Schrei warf Vegeta den Kopf in den Nacken und lehnte sich haltsuchend gegen die kühlen Kacheln der Dusche, der Schock des noch eiskalten Steins als krasser Gegensatz zu dem heißen, dampfenden Wasser, das auf sie beide hernieder prasselte, und des warmen Mundes des Namekianers um ihn ein radikaler Ansturm auf seine Sinne, der ihm den Atem raubte und ihn schwindlig machte. Verzweifelt krallte er seine Finger in Piccolos Schultern, Piccolos Arme um ihn das Einzige, das ihn noch auf seinen wackligen Beinen hielt. Um nichts in der Welt hätte er jetzt aufhören wollen, aber mit seinem letzten Rest klaren Verstandes drückte er Piccolos Kopf von seinem Glied fort. Der Namekianer sah ihn fragend aus lodernden schwarzen Augen an.  
„Hör auf“, keuchte der Saiyajin zittrig. „Ich will kommen, wenn du in mir bist.“  
Ein dämonisches Grinsen breitete sich auf Piccolos markanten Zügen aus, nachdem er seine anfängliche Verblüffung überwunden hatte. „Wie du befiehlst, mein Prinz“, wisperte er und der verheißungsvolle Ton seiner dunklen Stimme jagte Vegeta einen Schauder durch seinen ganzen Körper.  
Piccolo umfasste Vegetas Hüften, drehte ihn mit sanfter Gewalt um und zog ihn zu sich hinunter, sodass Vegeta vor ihm kniete, während er sich eng gegen seinen Rücken presste. Sie zitterten vor Lust, als Piccolos Glied sich gegen Vegetas Gesäß rieb. Er war nervös, ließ es sich jedoch nicht anmerken. Stattdessen schlang er einen Arm um Vegeta, um ihn, wenn irgend möglich, noch näher gegen seinen Körper zu pressen, sodass nicht einmal mehr das Wasser, das ihre Körper hinunterlief, zwischen ihnen Platz fand. Die andere Hand ließ er Vegetas Flanke hinab fahren bis hinunter zu seinem Hintern, wo er sich für einen Moment der Vorstellung des gestrigen Tages hingab und fest zudrückte, sodass seine scharfen Nägel Vegetas Haut durchbrachen.  
„Oh Gott!“, stöhnte Vegeta heiser und Piccolo spürte, wie sich die Muskeln unter seinen Fingern erwartungsvoll anspannten. Der Saiyajin erzitterte am ganzen Körper, als er plötzlich Piccolos Atem dicht an seinem Ohr spürte und sein düsteres Schmunzeln vernahm. „Sag das nicht zu laut. Sonst hört er das noch.“  
„Fuck...“  
„Damit kann ich dienen.“  
Vegeta gab ein hilfloses Wimmern von sich, als Piccolo seine Klauen aus seinem Fleisch zog und sie weiter zu seiner Öffnung gleiten ließ.  
„Entspann dich“, flüsterte Piccolo ihm ins Ohr, sodass er abermals erschauderte, versuchte jedoch, dem Befehl nachzukommen.  
Piccolo vergrub sein Gesicht in Vegetas Halsbeuge und sog seinen Geruch tief in sich ein, während er die Augen schloss, um sich zu konzentrieren. Wenige Augenblicke später glitt er mit seinen nunmehr kurzen Nägeln (sie mochten ja vielleicht beide ein wenig sadistisch/masochistisch veranlagt sein, aber er wollte Vegeta auf keinen Fall ernsthaft verletzen) über das runzelige Fleisch der engen Öffnung.  
„Was...“, keuchte Vegeta überrascht, als Piccolo mit einem Finger mühelos in ihn eindrang.  
Piccolo schmunzelte amüsiert hinter ihm. „Ob Klamotten oder Gleitmittel, wo ist da der Unterschied.“  
Vegeta erwiderte Piccolos Schmunzeln und war in diesem Moment so unglaublich froh um namekianische Zauberkräfte (was man damit in Zukunft alles anstellen konnte!).  
Piccolo nahm sich Zeit, den älteren Mann zu dehnen, erstens, weil er unsicher war und zweitens, weil er wusste, dass er Vegeta auch dadurch verletzen konnte. Aber es war eine harte Prüfung. Der Schweiß lief ihnen beiden in Strömen hinab und Piccolo musste all seine vielgerühmte Geduld und Gelassenheit aufbringen, um sich nicht einfach seinem Verlangen hinzugeben und in den willigen, bebenden Körper unter sich zu stoßen.  
Vegeta zitterte mittlerweile nicht mehr nur vor Lust, sondern auch vor Ungeduld. Sein Körper stand in Flammen und er wusste, dass nur Piccolo dieses Feuer löschen konnte.  
„Mach schon... bitte...“, bettelte er verzweifelt, als er drei Finger des Namekianers in sich spürte. Sein Flehen schien zu fruchten, denn endlich, endlich entfernten die Finger sich aus ihm. Noch ehe er die plötzliche überraschend schockierende Leere in sich genau registrieren konnte, presste der gewaltige Penis des Namekianers gegen seine Körperöffnung und glitt dann unter forderndem Druck langsam in ihn. Keuchend lehnte er seine Stirn gegen das kalte Porzellan vor sich. Es tat weh, was auch nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war angesichts Piccolos Größe, aber es war es wert. Nachdem er den Namekianer nach langen, quälenden Augenblicken ganz in sich aufgenommen hatte, wurde es besser, sein Körper gewöhnte sich allmählich an den Eindringling.  
Schwer atmend presste Piccolo seine Stirn gegen Vegetas Schulter und hielt einen Moment inne. Atemraubende Enge und Hitze umschlossen ihn und er schloss überwältigt die Augen, als eine Welle der Lust über ihn hinwegspülte und drohte, ihn mitzureißen und zu ertränken in einem Meer der Ekstase. Nichts, kein Gespräch mit Dende, keine unfreiwilligen Beobachtungen liebestoller Paare, hätte ihn darauf vorbereiten können. Er hatte das Gefühl, wenn er sich auch nur ein winziges Stücke rühre, würde er auf der Stelle explodieren. Es war beinah zuviel für seinen Körper, was dort an Empfindungen auf ihn einströmte.  
Scheinbar Minuten vergingen, ehe er sich imstande fühlte, weiterzumachen. Fast gänzlich zog er sich aus Vegeta zurück und stieß dann behutsam wieder in ihn. Ein langgezogenes Stöhnen erklang aus Vegetas Kehle, was sich eher wie ein animalisches Grollen anhörte und es spornte ihn an, noch mehr dieser wohlklingenden Töne der Kehle des Prinzen zu entlocken. Das Gefühl in Vegeta zu sein und von dieser unglaublichen Enge und Hitze umschlossen zu werden, übertraf das, was sie gestern miteinander geteilt hatten bei Weitem.  
„Piccolo“, stöhnte der Prinz atemlos, während er versuchte, sich enger an Piccolos kühleren Körper zu drängen, ihn tiefer in sich zu spüren.  
Eigentlich hätte er den Prinzen gern noch ein wenig geärgert und ihn hingehalten, doch Piccolo sah sich selbst nicht in der Verfassung, ihr Liebesspiel lange durchzuhalten. Mit äußerster Mühe zwang er seinen Körper dazu, sich zusammenzureißen und begann seine Hüften in langsamen, harten Stößen zu bewegen. Der Saiyajin wimmerte in seinen Armen und – ganz untypisch für den sonst so stolzen Prinzen – bettelte um mehr. „Piccolo, bitte...“  
Piccolo küsste sanft Vegetas Schulter und schlang dann einen Arm fest um den zitternden Körper. Stetig erhöhte er das Tempo seiner Bewegungen, legte mehr von seiner Kraft hinein, was Vegeta dazu zwang, auch sein eigenes Kraftlevel zu erhöhen und zum Super-Saiyajin zu werden, um nicht von der Kraft und Energie des Namekianers erdrückt zu werden. Beide Männer stöhnten laut und schwer, während sie sich mit rasender Geschwindigkeit auf ihren Höhepunkt zubewegten, die freigesetzte Kraft, die sie wie eine golden Flamme umgab und an ihrer schweißbedeckten Haut leckte, verstärkte die Intensität ihrer Vereinigung um ein Vielfaches. Die Wände um sie herum bebten, die Kacheln rissen mit leisem Knirschen auseinander, doch davon bekamen sie nichts mit.  
Der Namekianer spürte seinen Höhepunkt heranrasen, die Intensität seiner Lust vervielfachte sich, kletterte stetig in die Höhe, immer greifend nach dem Gipfel der Ekstase und in genau jenem Augenblick, in dem sein Orgasmus ihn mit sich riss, schlug er seine Fänge in Vegetas Schulter. Der Prinz schrie gebrochen auf und sein ganzer Körper erzitterte heftig in Piccolos Armen, überrollt von einem Tsunami der Ekstase von fast unwirklichen Ausmaßen. Piccolo stöhnte wohlig, als Vegetas schweres Blut sich über seine Zunge ergoß und ihn gleichzeitig die zuckenden Muskeln des Saiyajin fester, beinah schmerzhaft packten und ihn somit in Vegetas Hitze gefangen hielten.  
So plötzlich, wie sie ihn mit sich fortgerissen hatte, verebbte die Euphorie seiner Gefühle und ließ seinen Körper auf eine befriedigende Art ausgelaugt und erschöpft zurück, sodass er sich entspannt an den ebenso ermatteten Körper in seinen Armen schmiegen konnte, während immer noch stetig heißes Wasser auf sie hernieder regnete. Liebevoll fuhr er mit seiner Zunge über die beiden punktuellen Wunden in Vegetas Hals, um die Blutung zu stoppen, wodurch er die Vibrationen des zufriedenen Schnurrens tief in Vegetas Kehle unter seinen Lippen spüren konnte.  
„Dafür, dass du das noch nie gemacht hast, war das gar nicht schlecht“, grinste Vegeta matt. „Du hast Potential, an dem wir ausführlichst feilen sollten.“  
Piccolo grinste in Vegetas Schulter hinein, grollte Vegeta aber ein „halt die Klappe“ ins Ohr, während er sich mit ihm in seinen Armen zurück gegen die Duschwand fallen ließ, wo sie für eine Weile erschöpft liegen blieben. 

Zur selben Zeit standen Son-Goku, Son-Gohan und Dende immer noch vor dem Palast und unterhielten sich, als die gesamte Plattform plötzlich von einer starken Energiewelle erschüttert wurde, welche alle ins Taumeln geraten ließ.  
„Woah, was war das denn?“, rief der Saiyajin erschrocken aus, als er sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte. „Das kam aus dem Palast. Irgendwas ist mit Vegeta und Piccolo!“  
„Äh, hähä, mach dir mal keine Sorgen um die beiden, denen geht’s gut.“, winkte Dende mit hochrotem Kopf ab.  
Son-Gohan, ebenso rot wie sein namekianischer Freund, packte seinen Vater beim Arm und schob ihn vom Palast weg. „Lass uns gehen, Papa. Jetzt ist ja alles in Ordnung.“  
Doch Son-Goku stemmte sich stur gegen die Schubversuche seines Sohnes und blickte zum Palast zurück. „Bist du dir sicher, dass mit den beiden alles in Ordnung ist? Vielleicht kam diese Energiewelle von einem Streit und sie bringen sich jetzt da drinnen gegenseitig um. Vegeta war doch extremst schlecht gelaunt.“  
„Wirklich, mach dir keine Sorgen. Den beiden geht’s hervorragend!“  
„Sicher? Du weißt also, was das grade war?“ Verständnislos blickte Son-Goku seinen fassungslosen Sohn an.  
Manchmal fragte Son-Gohan sich wirklich, wie er überhaupt hatte gezeugt werden können. Er schob noch ein wenig kräftiger. „Ich erklär’s dir zuhause.“  
„Oh, na gut. Tschüss Dende, Popo.“  
Und im nächsten Augenblick waren die beiden Saiyajin verschwunden.  
Mit einem lauten Seufzen ließ Dende sich gegen eine der Säulen am Eingang fallen, woraufhin ihm sogleich Putz von der ramponierten Decke auf den Kopf rieselte. „Puh, das kann ja heiter werden.“  
„Glauben Vegeta bleiben jetzt hier?“, ertönte plötzlich Popos Stimme neben ihm.  
Erschöpft sah Gott seinen Diener an. „Darauf kannst du wetten. Füll schonmal den Kühlschrank auf.“  
Ende

**Author's Note:**

> Wenn euch meine Geschichte gefallen hat, haltet auch gleich nach dem Sequel Ausschau: Im Körper meines Kontrahenten


End file.
